


What a Strange Morning

by Leaf-Groot (Tavina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Goose is Chaotic, Guardian Goose—like a guardian angel but physically present at all times, Luna is 11 and adorable, Maria is hrmmmm, Unusual Wizarding Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Leaf-Groot
Summary: Basically Luna has a guardian goose. The Goose Protecc, The Goose Attacc, and the GOOSE DOES NOT STEP BACC
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Goose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	What a Strange Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

The first time someone takes her shoes when she’s asleep, they don’t know that there’s a guardian out to watch out for her. Dad would never send her away to school if he didn’t trust that  _ someone  _ or something would keep her safe. 

Dad was like that, protective, in his way.

So when she wakes up to one of the girls in her dormitory screaming and extremely loud honking, and the displacement of air due to flapping wings well, she certainly didn’t  _ expect  _ this. (Luna never expects anything, it makes everything in life a much more pleasant surprise than it was before.) 

She didn’t expect this, but all she does is blink owlishly. “Maria, why is Honk Honk dancing with you?” 

She’d asked Goose once, what Goose preferred to be called. 

And well, she rather thinks if Goose wants to be called Honk Honk then Goose should get to be called Honk Honk. 

Maria...evidently didn’t take this as a serious question, because she continues screaming loud enough to most likely wake the Gulping Pimplies living in the ceiling rafters, which of course would be terrible, because they were, by nature, gulping. 

Now, Luna doesn’t entirely expect it to be terrible so much as she just  _ knows _ it would be quite horrific. 

“Maria, if you don’t stop screaming there is a good chance that one of the Gulping Pumplies will fall out of the ceiling and try to start gulping. They’re asleep right now though I’m not sure how.” 

Honk Honk doesn’t seem to be helping with the noise level either, and their other roommates have started to stare quite obviously at them. 

“Honk Honk, why are you dancing with Maria?” 

“Honk! Honk!”  _ Thief! Thief! _

“Honk Honk, I’m very disappointed with you. You know you should be polite.” She pushes the turnip patterned bedcovers aside so that she can go persuade Goose to stop attempting to dance with Maria, since Maria clearly didn’t want to dance. She  _ was  _ really screaming rather loud. 

Perhaps she was related to a banshee? The thought floated vaguely across Luna’s mind and disappeared back across the sea. 

When her feet hit the floor, she realizes rather suddenly that her slippers were gone. “The nargles must’ve stolen my slippers,” she mutters to herself. “I thought I saw a few.” 

  
It is impolite to call Maria a  _ nargle,  _ but she supposes it can’t be helped. As far as she is aware, only nargles stole shoes like this while the shoe owner was asleep. And with that, she goes to persuade Goose. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also really fun to write! I love Luna so this was an interesting perspective, and I hope I did it justice!


End file.
